an evening in
by toilet-ducky
Summary: very fluffy janto. . Ianto and Jack have a romantic night in i inteneded this as a one shot but if you guys like it i willl continue so please revire


He has even taken a day off work for this; which says a lot. He was most embarrassed to ask Jack, and the small arrogant smile that played out across the captain's face, almost made Ianto tell him to forget it, and the date as well.

But of course he didn't say that, because Ianto can never really say no to Captain Jack Harkness, well at least he can never mean it, at any rate.

"So if I may ask, what do you intend to do with your day off, Mr Jones?" Jack asks, the smile still firmly in place, as his pen stills over the holiday request form.

"No sir you may not ask" Ianto answers, his cheeks now a shallow rose hue, as his fingers graze the edge of the desk, his stance as straight as ever.

"Oh come off it Ianto, can a boss not ask his subordinate, what he intends to do with his day off? After all it is my business to find out if anyone under my charge is doing anything illegal or anything that could be frowned upon by the powers that be" Jack is now leaning unsubtly against the desk, the paper forgotten.

"I can assure you _sir_ that I do not intend to do anything like that"

"Shame" Jack leers provocatively, before pulling back and signing his permission in a flurry before handing it to Ianto.

"Thank you. . Jack" Ianto mumbles, trying to pull it from his grip quickly.

"Your very much welcome Ianto. While we're skating around the subject, what type of food do you want me to bring round tonight? Chinese? Or would you prefer something hotter??"

Ignoring the _subtle_ innuendo Ianto merely shakes his head.

"That will be unnecessary, Jack. That's half the, err reason I am taking the day off. I wanted to cook for you"

He knows that his face must be burning bright red, as he shuffles his feet, that have suddenly become unbearably itchy.

"Don't be ridiculous Ianto, this is the first day off you've had in months, I don't want you to spend it toiling away in that kitchen of yours, not for me"

Before Ianto can voice any disagreement, Jack waves his hand halting any further discussion.

"NO Ianto. Please. . For me. Just this once let me do something for you. Anyway, this way you can spend all day making yourself even more beautiful for me."

Ianto manages to roll his eyes at this, even as his cheeks continue to burn.

"Now, what do you prefer, Indian Thai, or maybe a bit of Italian??"

Ianto pretends to mull the options over.

"well it depends, will you be cooking any of these? Because if you are, I think cheese on toast will suffice."

Ianto laughs at Jacks perfected abashed face.

"I'll have you know, Mr Jones that I am perfectly capable of cooking a decent meal. As I am sure you are aware I have lived a fair few number of years, and during this time, I have learnt a great deal, and a couple of recipes to boot." Jack rebuffs, winking at him in the end.

"Tell you what, I'll show you. You're on Ianto. Tonight make sure that yours kitchen is free, because I'm going to come over and cook for you!!"

The look of accomplishment in Jack's eyes can only be rivalled by the look of terror in Ianto's own powder blue ones.

"Are you sure. . I mean maybe ordering in is best. I mean, it's an awful lot of work, for our first date, and well you'll be at work all day.. . ."

Suddenly standing up and moving round to Ianto's side of the desk Jack clasps the younger man by the shoulders.

"Don't' worry Ianto I want to do this for you. And I promise. Promise that I will leave your kitchen in the way that I found it. . I know how you get about the coffee machine I can only imagine how much worse it would get if I broke anything in your kitchen."

Pulling Jack into a quick embrace, Ianto pushes his lips against Jack's for a brief moment.

"Than you Jack, you know just what to say"

Chuckling lightly Jack allows Ianto to leave the office, and enjoy his day off, but not before calling.

"And I mean it Ianto. I want you to rest today!! And that's an order, I don't want to come to your house tonight, and found that you have spent the whole day cleaning!"

Ianto just shakes his head, with a rue smile upon his lips.

He almost manages to leave the hub before Owen accosts him; mug in Hand.

"Ianto. . . OI."

"yes. . .What do you want Owen?" Ianto asks, turning dejectedly upon the doctor.

"Coffee's run out, couldn't make another batch could you mate, cheers"

Ianto is just about to turn and make one last brew before leaving when he is stopped by an omnipotent voice emanating from Jack's office.

"Sorry no can do Owen; you're going to have to go up to star bucks, or heaven forbid make your own!"

Owens face drops quickly, returning to a glower that Ianto is very familiar with.

"But. . Why? Just because you're shagging the boss, you think you're too good to make us coffee anymore?" Owen accuses, pointing an angry finger at Ianto.

"Owen" jack thunders, still entombed in his office. "I won't tell you again, get your own dam coffee. Ianto has the day off today, and anyways you should start getting used to it. Mr Jones is a valued member of the team, and not just a tea boy. You had better remember that Harper. Or you may be looking for another job."

Ianto doesn't know if he'd rather kiss jack at this point or, smack him. But he accepts just smiling at Owen with a superior smile.

"Getting promoted, and having a day off. Sucking Jack's dick, certainly has it's perks, doesn't it Ianto?? But how do you do it? Does visualizing Lisa help? Or is the thought of her half converted turn you flaccid?"

Jack doesn't even have time to get to Owen before Ianto has already punched the smug arse hole, and Jack now stares at the doctor who is sprawled across the concrete floor, his finger tracing his split lip.

Ianto is already walking towards the entrance hole.

"Ianto." jack call, halting the Welshman, whose shoulders drop instinctively.

"Yes sir?"

"For that display, take another day off; fully paid. Anyway you'll need it, after all the stuff I tend to do with you tonight" Jack's smile now rivals Ianto's as he watches his young lover leave the hub.

"Get up Owen, it's only a shallow cut. Not even worth stitches. Now how about you make us all a coffee eh?" Owen nods at this, accepting Jack's hand reluctantly.

"And one last thing Harper. I get to suck Ianto's dick, and the only _perk_ I need is the look of satisfaction on his face."

Ianto's hand is already starting to bloom with an ugly purple bruise by the time he makes it back to his modest apartment. Smiling ruefully, he goes to the freezer and pulls out a pack of peas, hoping to prevent any further swelling.

But it is totally worth it.

Even if this does put pay to the intensive cleaning he had planned for the rest of the day. Realising that isn't much else to do, he takes off the of the pristine suit, and sets it down on a nearby chair, and gets into a pair of flannel bottoms, before taking a couple of sleeping pills, he is out like a light.

And remains dead to the world even when on time- which is remarkable in itself Jack Harkness presses the buzzer to his apartment, for the third time.

"Um. .Hello?" Ianto calls dully into the receiver.

"Ianto??" comes the somewhat shrill reply.

"yes, that's me. Who is this?" He asks; lethargy still clinging to both his brain and other muscles.

"Jack. . It's bloody Jack. Ianto are you ok?" the voice becoming even more worried.

"Jack? Oh yeah shit sorry you're hear for the date. Fuck I must have fallen asleep. Sorry" Ianto rushes all at once, all lethargy gone now, as a hair is pulled his mop of hair.

"Say it again" comes the disembodied voice over the intercom.

"What sorry?" Ianto asks

"No. . Fuck. I've never really heard you swear before. . I like it." Jack knows that Ianto must be rolling his eyes at this, just as Ianto knows that Jack is wearing his most lustful grin.

"Fuck" Ianto relents, saying it in his most faux breathy voice. "Now get you arse up here, _sir I'm hungry."_

_Not needing to be told twice, Jack yanks the heavy steel door, almost as soon as it has been released, taking the stairs two at a time. He doesn't even need to knock on Ianto's door though, as the Welshman is stood holding it open, in nothing but a pair of lounge trousers._

"_Fuck Ianto" Jack breathes, slowly taking in the man, his eyes hungrily grazing over every inch, the bags in his hand not seemingly able to weigh him down at all._

"_I'm not saying it again Jack. Not unless you do something to deserve it" _

_It is a sign of how Ianto's state of undress is affecting Jack as Ianto's comment goes by unchallenged._

"_Jack" _

"_um. . Yeah. . What do you want Ianto?" Jack asks, his eyes still firmly on Ianto's impressive stomach._

"_I'm up here Jack. Right now come in and put those bags in the kitchen before your arms fall off." It takes a minute but Jack begrudgingly agrees, walking into the apartment, and dropping the bags off._

"_Jack are you ok" Ianto asks with a slight worrying gaze._

"_What yeah sorry. I've just never seen you in clothes quite like those."_

"_There just pyjamas jack. But if you'd prefer I could go and get dressed into my usual suit if you would prefer-"_

"_-NO" Jack vehemently insists. "I like it" Jack reasons, moving toward the Welshman, and enveloping him a strong hug; his arms trying to map out Ianto's stomach. _

"_Before. . Before I left I only saw you in two things. In a suit, and out of one. And when you were. .naked I was usually too busy with other things to really notice it. . .you're quite beautiful. You make me catch my breath"_

_Jack doesn't know who is more embarrassed by his outburst, Ianto or himself. He kicks himself for uttering such nonsense. _

_He shouldn't have said anything. He knows that. Innuendo, blatant flirting, even dirty talk; is all well and good. But they really mean nothing. They are safe._

_Feelings on the other hand; they are things that can get you into trouble. Especially if they are voiced. _

_Ianto's face is now a brilliant red, and his mouth is slightly agape as if he is as shocked by Jack's words as Jack is. _

_But Believe me no one can be as shocked as Jack._

_But in truth he should have seen this coming. Ever since he left really. _

_Every day upon the Valiant, Every day of that year that never was Jack thought about Ianto. At first it was rather general things. How was Torchwood? _

_Were they safe? _

_Would Harold Saxon in all his insane bids for power let them live?_

_According to Saxon, they had been sent on a wild goose chase to the Himalaya's of all places. Ianto would look so adorable in those thick snow jackets, his head poking out of the snow hood._

_Jack would love to be there with them; with him. Just the idea of trying to coax Ianto into having sex in those wintry conditions was enough to give Jack the first erection he had had in months._

_He hoped to any and every deity that Ianto was safe. That this hellish world passed him and the rest of torchwood by._

_God. . He actually missed Ianto. That thought created a lump in Jack's throat. Because he wasn't supposed to miss anyone. _

_He can't afford to miss anyone, because just like the doctor, in the end he has to say goodbye; or risk staying only to watch them die while he has to live on._

_Yet Ianto still remained rooted in Jack's mind, never leaving. Until jack relented and admitted his affection for the boy._

_Yeah, maybe if he got out of this, maybe he and Ianto could pursue some kind of. . Relationship is a strong word, but they could develop their friendship at least._

"_No. . I'm not" Ianto replies, his eyes now staring resolutely on the ground._

"_What?" Jack asks, now completely confused. Of all the negative thoughts rushing through his head, this wasn't one of them. "Don't be stupid Ianto; you're gorgeous" Jack exclaims, pulling Ianto out to arms length, his eyes now scrutinising the Welshman; finding a small tattoo across the top line of Ianto's rib cage._

"_What's this" He asks, tracing the script with his forefinger._

"_It's a tattoo Jack" Ianto deadpans, with a small quirk of a smile._

"_Yes. . I know that but I didn't know you had one. I mean how did I not notice this?" jack asks, his eyes still staring._

"_Well I got it while.. . .while you were away. And well we have not been. . Ah intimate since" Ianto explains, his feet suddenly itchy._

"_Oh" is all Jack can say. "it's not in English What does it mean?"_

"_Carpe diem, it means-" Ianto whispers, as he takes an sharp intake as Jack blows cool air across it._

"_I know what it means" Jack breathes, with a coy smile, his hands continuing to explore Ianto's body tamely. "so anymore tattoos?" He asks suggestively_

"_Just one, on my wrist" Ianto asks, handing jack his wrist before Jack can ask._

"_Cariad" jack reads intently._

"_It means beloved in welsh." Ianto explains, quietly, staring at Jack with a look that the captain cannot quite understand._

"_Oh" Is all Jack can answer._

_Ianto us about to pull his hand back, when Jack turns it over, and places a light finger on the purpling bruise, in his fist._

"_Is this where you punched Owen?" He asks._

"_Um. .Yeah about that Jack I'm sorry I know while at work I shouldn't. . well you are well within your rights to punish me. . But it's just his comments. . ."_

_Jack stops Ianto's words with a soft kiss on the bruising skin._

"_Sshh." He quells lightly "don't worry Ianto; to be honest if you hadn't done it I probably would have and that would have warranted an internal enquiry, but well it's just better this way. And the only punishments I will dishing out will be the kind that I am sure you will enjoy" Jack answers, ending in an over the top wink._

"_well are you going to start cooking or am I shall I call out for takeaway?" Ianto asks subtly changing the subject; but Jack lets it slide._

"_I'll show you Ianto, you've never had food like this before. It's a delicacy back on the Boshan peninsula, and my mother's secret recipe."_


End file.
